I CAN
by Hotteokie
Summary: Yoongi yang berusaha keras untuk berubah dan selalu bisa berduaan dengan Jimin, namun sayang selalu saja ada yang menghalanginya karena jujur saja mereka iri melihat interaksi dari sepasang kekasih ini. YoonMin! BTS! Seme! Yoongi, Uke! Jimin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Tekad

"Ya ampun, dia romantis sekali..." puji Hoseok yang hampir saja meneteskan air matanya saking terharunya melihat drama televisi yang sedang ia tonton bersama dengan Jimin, Taehyung, Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Hyung, kau harus belajar darinya bagaimana caranya memperlakukan kekasihmu dengan benar!" sinis Jungkook pada Taehyung yang notabene-nya adalah kekasihnya dan juga duduk di sampingnya.

"Aish, kenapa Namjoon tidak seperti itu ya? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar ia memperlakukanku seperti itu!" gumam Seokjin yang sudah merancang berbagai rencana di otak pintarnya untuk menggaet kekasih cerobohnya.

"Yoongi hyung tidak mungkin seperti itu!" beda dengan Jungkook dan Seokjin berbeda pula dengan Jimin yang memandang datar televisi di depannya.

"Eoh, kenapa kau yakin seperti itu?" tanya Seokjin heran.

"Bukankah hyung tahu, seperti apa Yoongi hyung itu? Walaupun, aku sudah hampir satu setengah tahun menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tidak pernah dia menggenggam tanganku seperti ini!" Jimin mempraktekkan dengan cara mengaitkan tangannya pada Taehyung yang kebetulan di sampingnya. "Jangankan berperilaku seperti di tv-tv itu, tersenyum manis dan bersikap lembut padaku saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur!" dengus Jimin yang terdengar seperti menerima segala hal yang Yoongi lakukan padanya.

"Aigoo, aku baru ingat jika ada yang lebih parah dari Namjoon-ie!" ujar Seokjin prihatin.

"Yak, aku tahu kau memang bersedih sekarang, tapi—bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku?" pinta Jungkook dingin. Jimin tersenyum.

"Ambillah aku tidak membutuhkannya!" seolah Jimin tengah melempar barang yang sama sekali tidak berguna, ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung lebih dekat dengan Jungkook dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Aku rasa, Jimin sudah mulai lelah dengan Yoongi hyung!" ujar Hoseok asal.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seokjin. Hoseok tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jika mereka berdua putus, aku siap menerima Jimin dengan lapang dada!" lanjut Hoseok yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Seokjin dan tatapan tajam dari Jungkook, sementara Taehyung? Menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan bodohnya seolah ia anak polos yang tidak tahu pembicaraan apa antara ketiga orang dewasa itu, sungguh ekspresi Taehyung saat ini benar-bnar memuakkan. Bisa kalian bayangkan bukan?

"Aku adukan kau pada Yoongi hyung!" ancam Jungkook. Hoseok berfikir dua kali. Oh, ayolah ia lebih baik berurusan dengan Namjoon, sang leader dibandingkan dengan Yoongi. Pemuda itu sepenuhnya memiliki darah merah murni yang dididih beratus kali sebelum ia lahir, okey mungkin ini terlalu berlebihan tapi sungguh. Yoongi itu benar-benar menyeramkan bung!

"Aku hanya bercanda Kook-ah!" cengiran Hoseok menampikkan bahwa ia lebih baik menghindari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya. "Akan lebih baik, jika aku menjomblo seumur hidup dibandingkan Yoongi hyung tahu, jika aku berniat untuk merebut Jimin-nya!" gumam Hoseok yang pastinya hanya dapat ia dengar untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa Namjoon-ie dan Yoongi belum juga pulang?" tanya Seokjin menatap pintu masuk dorm BTS.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi hyung, tenanglah!" ujar Jungkook menenangkan. Seokjin hanya mengangguk.

Panjang umur, baru saja mereka semua bungkam membicarakan kedua pemuda yang sudah ia tunggu kepulangannya. Pintu dorm terbuka bersamaan dengan langkah kedua pemuda yang masuk ke ruang tengah dan menyapa keempat orang yang tengah menonton televisi itu. Tidak, bukan dua orang lebih tepatnya hanya satu dan lebih spesifiknya dia adalah Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Seokjin, mengusir Hoseok yang awalnya duduk disana dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"Yak, apa kau tidak lihat ada manusia sebesar ini, hm?" sungut Hoseok sebal. Namjoon mendengus tak peduli.

"Dimataku, yang terlihat hanyalah Seokjin hyung!" Namjoon berucap lirih seraya langsung menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Seokjin. Seokjin yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah saat ini, aku hanyalah seonggok nyamuk kelaparan!" gerutu Hoseok menatap kedua pasang kekasih itu yang seenaknya duduk di atas sofa di depannya terlebih mereka semua entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan Hoseok. Siapa pun, tolong bebaskan Hoseok dari deritanya sekarang.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Namjoon-Seokjin, Taehyung-Jungkook apalagi Hoseok-Alone berbeda pula dengan Yoongi-Jimin yang situasi hubungan mereka yang seolah seperti kurang asupan gizi. Benar-benar terlihat seperti gizi buruk.

Selepas pulang dari studio dan berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang cukup melelahkan, Yoongi tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung menuju ke selingkuhannya, yap! Siapa lagi jika bukan sepaket kasur, bantal dan guling. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan yang ia inginkan hanya tidur sekarang. Tapi, tunggu kenapa ia merasa seolah jika ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kenapa ia merasa seperti ada yang hilang? Ah, ia baru ingat jika kekasih mungil nan imutnya itu belum menemuinya.

Yoongi menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum ia hendak menemui Jimin. Entah kenapa ia merasa akhir-akhir ini Jimin-nya berubah. Jimin-nya tidak seceria dulu. Jimin-nya tidak seperhatian dulu. Jimin-nya tidak sehangat dulu, bukan~bukan maksudnya Jimin berubah menjadi dingin tapi Jimin akhir-akhir ini sangat pendiam. Entah karena apa, Yoongi juga kurang begitu memahaminya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Yoongi segera bergegas menuju kamar kekasihnya. Meninjau apa yang tengah kekasihnya itu lakukan sehingga melupakan waktu bahwa ia sudah pulang selama 30 menit tadi. Baru saja, Yoongi berada diambang pintu hendak membuka pintu kamarnya ia mendengar suara Seokjin dan Namjoon yang saling berbincang. Mendengar dari sumber suaranya, Yoongi mengira jika mereka masih berada di ruang tengah mengingat jarak kamarnya dengan ruang tengah memang tidak begitu jauh.

"Kau tahu, tadi Jimin mengeluh!" itu suara Seokjin yang membuat Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Mengeluh? Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon yang membuat Yoongi ingin lebih mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih jauh. Ia yakin, jika suatu hal yang menyangkut Jimin pasti juga menyangkut mengenai dirinya.

"Iya, tadi—Jimin mengeluh katanya Yoongi tidak pernah romantis. Bahkan, Jimin bilang jika Yoongi bersikap manis saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur!" lanjut Seokjin. Seolah seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum tepat mengenai dada Yoongi. Benar-benar sakit tapi tak berdarah.

"Benarkah? Bukankah, Yoongi hyung memang seperti itu orangnya?" sahut Namjoon yang membuat bibir Yoongi sekaligus langsung mengutuknya.

"Yah, tapi aku yakin—disisi dingin seorang Min Yoongi, pasti ada sosoknya yang penyayang. Aku yakin, seperti dirimu! Kau sangat ceroboh dan juga tidak peka. Tapi—kau selalu menyayangiku dan mencintaiku. Bukankah, begitu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Ya, hyung kau benar! Kita hanya tinggal menunggu keajaiban saja!" sahut Namjoon asal.

Yoongi terbelalak. _Keajaiban_? Sebegitu parahnya kah ia?

"Lihat saja nanti, akan aku tunjukkan pada kalian sosok diriku yang lain. Yang kuyakin membuat kalian semua akan iri padaku dan Jimin! Lihat saja nanti!"

 **TBC**

Next?

From, Hok- _ie_...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Gempar

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah secerah hati Yoongi yang terasa ringan dan berbunga-bunga. Tak biasanya seorang Min Yoongi bangun lebih pagi mengingat bagaimana dirinya begitu mencintai waktu tidurnya.

Yoongi berjalan dengan mata separuh terpejam menuju ruang makan, dimana semua member berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi. Jujur saja, ia tak biasa sarapan karena ia lebih memilih untuk tidur dibandingkan mengisi perutnya. Tapi, ia sudah bertekad jika mulai detik ini seorang Min Yoongi akan lahir sosok yang baru.

"Oh, hyung—kau sudah bangun?" sapa Jungkook heran. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya beralih duduk tepat disamping Jimin, dimana satu-satu kursi kosong yang memang selalu dikhususkan untuk dirinya.

"Hyung, apa kau semalam tidur nyenyak?" tanya Namjoon yang bukannya membalas sapaan ceria dari Yoongi. Yoongi mengulas sedikit senyum.

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada kekasihmu, bukan begitu Seokjin hyung?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin. Seokjin mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Bukankah kau tahu, bagaimana Yoongi jika dia sudah tidur? Meskipun Seoul dilanda gempa sekalipun, ia tidak akan tahu jika ia tidak bangun dengan kesadaran seutuhnya!" sembur Seokjin yang justru mendapat kekehan dari semua _dongsaeng_ -nya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Jimin-ie?" tanya Yoongi seraya mengelus surai pink milik Jimin yang membuat suasana meja makan hening seketika. Oh, ayolah bukankah ini sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Tidak biasanya seorang Min Yoongi bersikap manis meskipun dengan kekasihnya sendiri bukan?

Jimin mengerjap menatap Yoongi heran. Ia ragu jika dihadapannya ini bukanlah Min Yoongi yang sebenarnya, bagaimana jika makhluk halus yang menjelma sebagai kekasihnya? Bukankah itu sesuatu yang buruk?

"Er, ya aku tidur nyenyak hyung!" Jimin mengangguk kikuk. Yoongi kembali mengulas senyum.

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Yoongi menatap kedua netra Jimin dalam. Jimin terperanjat, apa yang baru saja Yoongi tanyakan? Sejak kapan ia peduli Jimin sedang sibuk atau tidak.

"Jika Hoseok hyung tidak memintaku untuk membahas koreo hari ini. Aku free hyung, ada apa?" tanya Jimin tanpa menghiraukan jika semua pasang telinga tengah menajamkan telinga mereka guna untuk mendengar apa yang Yoongi katakan kepada kekasihnya itu. Bahkan, mereka semua sengaja untuk tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun.

"Bagus! Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan~"

 _Bruuusth—_

"Uhuk! Uhuk~~"

"Uhuk!~"

Yoongi dan Jimin seketika menatap Namjoon dan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba terbatuk dan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba menyemburkan air yang ia minum tanpa dengan sengaja, sementara Seokjin dan Jungkook? Menatap Yoongi penuh tatapan intimidasi.

"Hyung, aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Jimin mengabaikan situasi yang ada dihadapannya. Yoongi tersenyum lembut seraya kembali mengelus surai pink milik Jimin.

"Bersiaplah pukul 10 nanti. Ingat, hanya **aku** dan **kau**!" lanjut Yoongi penuh penekanan sebelum ia meninggalkan meja makan dan meninggalkan separuh nasi yang masih ada di dalam mangkoknya.

"Hyung, kau jorok!" sinis Jimin pada Hoseok yang duduk di depannya tepat setelah kepergian Yoongi. Hoseok membelalakkan matanya tidak mengerti.

"Apa?" ulang Hoseok.

"Untung saja, kau tidak menyemprotkan air-mu tepat di wajahku. Jika tidak! Aku bisa malu dihadapan Yoongi hyung!" ujar Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, Jimin! Tapi, bukankah kau tahu ucapan Yoongi hyung sangat mengejutkan?" tanya Hoseok berbisik. Jimin tersenyum.

"Ya, aku tahu! Tapi—itu hanya berlaku untukku! Tidak pada kalian!" ujarnya mengulas senyum seraya memikirkan kira-kira apa rencana Yoongi mengajaknya jalan nanti. Apa mungkin, Yoongi merencanakan kencan untuknya? Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kedua pipi Jimin memerah apalagi jika itu benar-benar terjadi? Jimin tidak bisa membayangkannya.

.

.

.

"Aku curiga pada Yoongi hyung. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba mengajak Jimin untuk jalan-jalan?" tanya Hoseok saat setelah mereka semua, lebih tepatnya hanya Hoseok, Seokjin, Jungkook, dan Taehyung yang ada di ruang tengah. Memikirkan mengenai apa yang terjadi di pagi tadi.

"Entahlah, aku juga heran!" gumam Seokjin.

"Ah, apa memang jika Yoongi hyung sudah sadar jika dia memang tidak pernah memperhatikan Jimin?" tebak Jungkook.

"Tidak!" sela Taehyung yang membuat atensi ketiga pemuda itu seketika menoleh padanya.

"Jadi, kau tahu kenapa Yoongi hyung mengajak Jimin hyung, hyung?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli tapi berbeda dengan tatapannya seolah jika ia memang mengetahui segala hal.

"Ia bersikap seperti itu, karena mendengar ucapan Hoseok hyung kemarin," balas Taehyung.

"Apa?" Hoseok membulatkan matanya.

"Iya, hyung! Rencanamu yang ingin merebut Jimin darinya!" lanjut Taehyung, Hoseok menahan nafasnya.

"Jangan bercanda Tae!" seru Hoseok menatapnya tajam.

"Tapi, kenapa ya tiba-tiba Yoongi menjadi berubah seperti itu. Tidak mungkin kan, di dorm ini ada cctv-nya!" pikir Seokjin.

"Apa Namjoon hyung memasang cctv di dorm ini hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Apa, benarkah?" Seokjin balik bertanya.

"Aku bertanya hyung!" balas Jungkook sebal.

"Aku kira kau memberitahu!" Seokjin menompang dagunya.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu, kau kan kekasihnya—seharusnya hyung yang lebih tahu dariku!" lanjut Jungkook membuat Seokjin mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa yang kau katakan benar juga! Seharusnya, aku yang pertama tahu bukan?" tanya Seokjin yang justru tidak mendapat respon dari siapapun.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Maksudku, aneh saja melihat Yoongi hyung yang tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti itu. Bagaimana jika dibalik sikapnya yang manis itu, ia menyimpan sesuatu?" tebak Hoseok.

"Yak, Jung Hoseok sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Yoongi, hm?" tanya Seokjin tajam.

"Tidak hyung! Tidakkah kau tahu, jika apa yang dikatakan Hoseok hyung itu memang benar? Tidakkah menurutmu ini sedikit aneh dengan perubahan Yoongi hyung yang tiba-tiba?" tanya Jungkook yang membuat mereka semua berfikir sejenak.

"Ah, aku tahu! Begini saja, bagaimana jika kita mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik mereka. Bukankah, ini sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Hm, itu benar hyung. Diam-diam kita ikuti mereka dari belakang, apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Jadi, kita bisa mengetahuinya!" Jungkook menyetujui ide Taehyung.

"Hm, baiklah! Ide yang tidak begitu buruk. Tapi—akan lebih baik jika yang mengikuti mereka kali ini tidak kita semua, hanya beberapa dari kita? Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin.

"Oh, bagus itu hyung! Aku setuju!" sahut Hoseok yang juga diikuti anggukan dari mereka.

.

.

.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan seraya mengulas senyum setelah ia sengaja menguping pembicaraan _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ -nya yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya dan Jimin.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka jika selama ini aku benar-benar seseorang yang di-cap tidak bisa bersikap romantis sama sekali! Sampai-sampai mereka tidak membiarkan aku berduaan dengan Jimin. Dan, apa itu? Hoseok berniat untuk merebut Jimin dariku?" Yoongi menarik nafasnya kesal.

"Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku ingin mencincang daging kuda itu! Sialan!" Yoongi memijat pelipisnya lelah.

"Hm, baiklah! Aku akan membiarkan kalian kali ini. Tapi—lihat saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menang dariku! Min Yoongi tidak pernah kalah!" gerutu Yoongi seraya memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuktikan jika ia benar-benar berubah demi Jimin-nya. Yap, hanya demi Jimin-nya.

.

.

.

"Jimin, apa kau sibuk?" sapa Hoseok menyembulkan kepalanya setelah ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hoseok hyung?" pekik Jimin senang. Hoseok tersenyum dan kemudian melangkah masuk memasuki kamarnya dan bergabung dengan Jimin yang tengah berdiri bingung di depan lemari pakaiannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Hoseok

"Aku sedang memilih baju untuk nanti hyung. Entah kenapa aku jadi gugup sekali!" jawab Jimin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada almari pakaiannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika hyung membantumu?" tawar Hoseok membuat kedua mata Jimin berbinar.

"Benarkah hyung?" tanya Jimin memastikan dan Hoseok mengangguk yakin. "Ah, terima kasih hyung! Kau memang terbaik!" puji Jimin seraya berhambur memeluk Hoseok yang membuat Hoseok senang bukan main.

Disisi lain, Namjoon mendapati Yoongi yang tengah berdiri tak elitnya di depan pintu kamar, Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut kesal.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Namjoon mengejutkan Yoongi. Yoongi menatapnya garang.

"Kau tidak tahu aku sedang berdiri?" jawab Yoongi pedas. "Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menenggelamkanmu!" gemas Yoongi meremat jari tangannya sendiri dihadapan Namjoon dan berlalu begitu saja. Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Namjoon heran. "Tadi pagi, dia bersikap begitu manis. Bahkan melebihi Seokjin hyung. Tapi, sekarang? Sosok singa liarnya, kenapa kembali muncul? Dasar aneh!" gerutu Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berlalu dari tempat kejadian perkara.

TBC

Next?

Kamsahamnida bagi para reader-deul yang udah follow, fav, dan review ff ini dan bagi para reader yang nyempetin untuk baca. Terima kasih banyak semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan-nde...

 **Special thanks to :**

 **rrriiieee, Tyongie, YOONMINshippers, chimchimjeki, yongchan, , kmkdotfairytale, Park RinHyun-Uchiha**

from, Hok-ie...


End file.
